


Very bad boy

by actualkon



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom!Jack, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub!bitty, Verbal Humiliation, and bitty is into it, but not a lot, d/s dynamics, established D/s relationship, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualkon/pseuds/actualkon
Summary: *NOT MY WORK, POSTING FOR A FRIEND WITH PERMISSION*Jack laughed. “Hey, it’s just porn. Let me see, eh? I might be able to get some ideas.” He winked at Bitty.Bitty squeaked and shoved his laptop under the sheets. “Idon’tthinkthatsagoodideait’snotthatinterestinganywaysidon’twantyoutothinki’mnot…”“Breathe, Bits.” Jack was starting to get slightly concerned for Bitty. “I won’t make you show me if you don’t want to, but I promise, whatever it is, I won’t think any less of you or make fun of you. Okay?”





	Very bad boy

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh Jack calls Bitty 'Slut' in this (Bitty is very into it) and I know not everyone is cool w reading that? So here's a forewarning.  
> Also just a reminder this work isn't mine, but a friend gave me permission to post this since they didn't want their account traced back to this.  
> ANOTHER NOTE: Jack and Bitty are already in an established d/s relationship

Jack walked into the apartment, and was greeted by the sight of an empty kitchen. Frowning, he walked down the hall and stopped outside the bedroom. Inside, he heard indistinct moaning noises and what definitely was Bitty’s heavy breathing. Jack grinned. It wasn’t often he caught Bitty masturbating. He carefully opened the door to the bedroom. “Hey bud.”

  


Bitty slammed his laptop shut and scrambled to get sheets over himself. “Jack! You’re home early. I wasn’t expecting you for a bit. I was just...you see, it was….” He was bright red and stammering.

  


Jack laughed. “Hey, it’s just porn. Let me see, eh? I might be able to get some ideas.” He winked at Bitty.

  


Bitty squeaked and shoved his laptop under the sheets. “Idon’tthinkthatsagoodideait’snotthatinterestinganywaysidon’twantyoutothinki’mnot…”

  


“Breathe, Bits.” Jack was starting to get slightly concerned for Bitty. “I won’t make you show me if you don’t want to, but I promise, whatever it is, I won’t think any less of you or make fun of you. Okay?”

  


Bitty bit his lip, looking nervous. “It’s….weird.”

  


Jack sighed and held out his hand. “Bitty. Laptop.  _ Now _ .” He took the laptop from Bitty’s hands and opened it up to find a video of…

  


“Daddy kink porn?” Jack looked up at Bitty, confused. “What’s that?”

  


Bitty sighed. “Just turn it on. It’ll explain it better than anything I can tell you.”

  


Jack nodded and hit play. It started and Jack found himself absolutely fascinated by the interplay between the two people on the screen. The larger one was very obviously dominating the smaller one, but it wasn’t until the smaller one said “fuck me, daddy” that Jack realized he was very, very turned on. He looked up at Bitty, and Bitty’s eyes were also wide open and dilated. Jack could see his cock through the sheets, just as hard as Jack himself was.

  


Jack hit pause, and then slowly closed the computer and put it on the nightstand. He casually pulled the sheets off Bitty and straddled him, stroking his hands gently down the sides of Bitty’s arms until he got to his wrists. Then, fast as lightning, he pinned Bitty’s wrists above his head forcefully. “So, kitten,” he murmured, feeling Bitty twitch under him. “Somebody has been very naughty today.” He kept one hand on Bitty’s wrists and trailed another one down his chest, scratching lightly with a nail. “Whatever shall we do about that?”

  


Bitty full on moaned, letting his eyes close and arching his back up against Jack’s nail. “Oh fuck…” he whispered.

  


Quickly, Jack pulled his hand back up and roughly twisted Bitty’s nipple. Bitty let out a sharp cry at that, bucking his hips against Jack’s. 

  


“That wasn’t an answer. Now, how should I punish you? You’ve been very, very bad today.”

  


“I…” Bitty was breathing heavily, eyes glassy. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

  


Jack used that moment to roll him over, and slapped his ass, hard. Bitty cried out again, cock hard and leaking against his belly, arching backwards and sticking his ass out further. 

  


“Answer me.” Jack demanded. He let go of Bitty’s wrists and curled that hand into his hair instead. When Bitty still didn’t respond, Jack slapped his ass again, then pulled Bitty up so his back was flush against Jack’s front. Jack leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Look at you. You’re such a little slut, sticking your ass out for me. Is that what you want, princess? You want me to fuck your ass?” He let his free hand wander down to Bitty’s hard and leaking cock, tracing up and down it lightly with his finger.

  


Bitty was shuddering. “Fuck yes. Yes Daddy. Fuck me.”

  


Jack laughed, rough and low. “Oh kitten, how cute. You think you’ll just ask for it and get it.” He shoved Bitty’s head back down into the bed, using his other hand to unzip his jeans and push them down his hips slightly, along with his underwear. “Turn around and suck me like the little cockslut you are.” 

  


As Bitty turned around, Jack pulled his shirt up and over his head, and smirked as the wide-eyed look he got from Bitty. “You like what you see, princess? Come on then. Let me fuck your throat.”

  


Bitty obediently bent over and opened his mouth, sucking Jack in and letting him push his cock down into his throat. Jack moaned. “That's it, kitten, yes, suck me hard, you feel so good on Daddy’s cock." His hips thrust forward and he felt Bitty’s lips brush against his groin and groaned again.

  


He looked down and noticed that Bitty had a hand on his own cock now and was stroking it gently. He smacked Bitty’s ass hard. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” he growled. He then curled his fingers into Bitty’s hair and pulled him up off his cock. He then took both of Bitty’s wrists in one hand again and held them behind his back while lightly squeezing Bitty’s throat with the other. “You greedy little slut. Can’t even manage to suck a cock without thinking of yourself and your own pleasure.” He traced his hand lightly down Bitty’s torso. “You’re going to have to be much better than that if you want Daddy’s cock in you.” He shoved Bitty backwards onto the bed. “Stay there. Don’t touch yourself.”

  


Bitty whimpered on the bed. “Daddy, please.”

  


“Shhhh, do you want to be good for Daddy?” Jack shimmied his pants all the way down and got up to grab the lube. Dropping in onto the bed next to Bitty, he laid back down next to Bitty and started playing with his nipples again. “You’re going to be such a good boy for me, aren’t you?” he whispered into Bitty’s ear.

  


“Yesssss, anything, I’ll be so good for you.” Bitty’s eyes were shut and his hands were clenched in the sheets, obviously trying not to touch himself. 

  


Jack chuckled again. “That’s my good boy.” He leaned down to circle a taut nipple with his tongue, then sucked in into his mouth, scraping his teeth over it. Bitty moaned again, arching up into the touch. 

  


“Shhhhh kitten. Now I want you to turn over for me and stick that gorgeous ass of yours up in the air. Remember, no touching yourself, okay?”

  


Bitty complied, rolling over onto his knees. Jack took his time rubbing and admiring that beautifully pert butt, softly placing kisses over both cheeks. He then pulled them apart to lick a firm stripe over his asshole.

  


Bitty shoved his face into the pillow, trying to muffle his scream. “Ah, ah, ah,” Jack reprimanded him. “"Don't try and hide those pretty sounds, kitten. Daddy wants to hear them. He likes hearing them." He returned his attention to Bitty’s hole, licking circles, pushing his tongue through the tight outer ring of muscle. As Bitty moaned and shoved his ass back against Jack’s mouth, Jack pulled back, grabbing the lube and slicking up two fingers.

  


Bitty moaned at the loss of contact and Jack laughed. “Patience, kitten. You’re being so good for me, you’re going to get rewarded.” He slowly circled the tip of his middle finger around Bitty’s hole, then pushed it in.

  


Bitty let out a moan of pleasure as he wiggled his ass back against Jack’s hand. “More, Daddy, please!”

  


Jack smiled. “Of course, kitten, you’re such a good boy, you can have two fingers.” He added another finger, pushing in and out against Bitty’s tight heat.

  


Bitty looked beautiful like this, back arched, pupils blown wide open, a sheen of sweat all over his skin, and his cock dripping with precum. Jack took a minute to admire him as he kept his fingers pumping in and out. "Such a good boy," he cooed "Look how prettily you take Daddy's fingers, huh? Look at you, whining and begging for my cock without even saying a word."   
  
"Daddy," Bitty whined, loudly, hips bucking, cock swaying as a fresh glob of pre-cum pooled at the head before dribbling slowly, obscenely down to the sheets.   
  
Jack nipped, lightly, playfully, at Bitty's ass cheek, making him jump even as he pressed the tips of his fingers to the younger man's prostate.   
  
It earned him a high pitched sound and, without warning, he drew his fingers from Bitty's clenching hole, moving to line the head of his cock up, hovering over Bitty's back for a moment, leaning in to whisper in the younger man's ear.   
  
"Tell me what you want, kitten. Tell Daddy what you want from him."

  
"Want...Want you to...to...fuck me, Daddy," Bitty whimpered. "Want you...Want to you to put your...big...cock...in me...please...please, Da..ahhhh!"   
  
Bitty keened, loudly, sharply, as Jack sank his cock into him. He whined and squirmed, hips rolling, fingers clutching tightly at the sheets as he cried out.   
  
"Daddy, oh, Daddy," Bitty mewled as Jack eased in and out of him, gentle movements of his hips.   
  
"That's my boy," Jack rumbled, mouthing over Bitty's shoulder, his neck, his hands gripping the younger man's hips tight enough to leave bruises in the shape of his fingertips. "My good boy. Always a good boy."   
  
Bitty slumped against the bed as Jack slowly, but steadily, increased his pace until he was all but pounding into him. The head of his cock dragging over Bitty's prostate with every brutal thrust.   
  
Jack kept breathing increasing filthy things in Bitty's ear and Bitty mewled and cried out, begging for more.   
  
And Jack was more than happy to give him all that he asked for and more.   
  
Jack shifted suddenly, sitting back on his haunches, hauling Bitty practically upright, lifting him and dropping him on his cock even as he snapped his hips against the man. Bitty cried out, reaching back to try and hold on to the older man as he tossed his head back against Jack's shoulder.   
  
"Tell me, kitten," Jack growled in Bitty's ear. "Tell me, who owns you, hmm? Who owns this pretty ass?"   
  
"You..." Bitty gasped out, the change in angle making Jack's cock sink deeper, making the man feel bigger. "You do...You do, Daddy. Only you." He turned his head, nuzzling at Jack's neck. "No one...No one else can...can have me...no one else...only...only you, Daddy."   
  
Jack pressed a kiss to Bitty's sweaty cheek, licking at his neck, kissing him soundly.   
  
"Please...Please...touch me, let me cum, Daddy!" Bitty squirmed, whining the words, clenching and unclenching around Jack's cock. "Please I n-need to cum, it h-hurts."

  


Jack laughed again. “Not yet, princess.” He pulled Bitty off his cock and threw him down onto his bed on his back. He took Bitty’s legs and hefted them up over his shoulders, shoving a pillow under Bitty’s ass as an afterthought and fucked into Bitty with one firm thrust, filling him completely.   
  
Bitty made an inhuman noise halfway between a sob and a scream. “Oh god, oh god,” he moaned brokenly. “Please...you’re so big, feels so good Daddy…”   
  
That should’ve sounded like a bad line from a porno, but instead it was just incredibly hot. Jack leaned down and whispered, “Take it like the slut that you are, then.”

  


Bitty whined and nodded, pushing back against him. Jack snapped his hips forward, setting a relentless pace.   
  
All Bitty could do was make tiny, broken sounds, half-formed words that might have been pleas or curses or both. Jack was entranced by his expression, which warred between pained and pleasured as Jack deepened his thrusts, tugging Bitty’s hips up higher for better leverage. and angled himself in a new way and Bitty cried out, fingers twisting savagely in Jack’s hair and biting into Jack’s ass. Jack snarled and kept him pinned, thrusting relentlessly against that spot until Bitty was writhing, desperate for release.   
  
“Touch me, touch me, fuck Daddy, please” Bitty was begging, cock leaking in wet stripes against their stomachs, the head pushing insistently into Jack’s hip on every downwards thrust. He was close.   
  
Jack wrenched Bitty’s head back, and hissed, “You’re going to come on just my cock.”   
  
And Bitty did, mouth opening in a silent scream as he spilled between them in a messy rush, whining low in his throat and tightening around Jack, viselike. Jack bit at the juncture of Bitty’s neck and shoulder and followed him over the edge, sucking a bruise into Bitty’s skin as his cock pounded through it.

  


They both laid there quietly, until Jack started getting a little worried. “Bits? Bud? You okay?”

  


Bitty blinked slowly, like molasses. “Huh? Yeah. I’m good. I’m great. Holy shit. That was incredible.”

  


Jack smiled. “I’m glad.” He pulled out of Bitty carefully. “Come on. Let’s go get you cleaned up and these sheets changed.” 

  


Bitty smiled and accepted his hand up out of bed, wobbling slightly as he stood. “Thanks sweetpea.”   
  
  



End file.
